Zach Shiproam
Zach Shiproam :"Cast away this failure to Nal Hutta" :-Lama Su discussing Zach's fate﻿ Born onKamino , CT-5774 was a clone trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic who served in countless battles across the galaxy.. Eventually becoming an Advanced Recon Commando for his efforts during the Battle of Ryloth and the Battle of Umbara he served under manyJedi including the likes of Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. He was abandoned as a young child on Tatooine and was sold into Slavery. After 10 years of being a slave he was rescued by the Jedi Amal Bonhel who saw that Zach was special. As the Jedi's ship left Tatooine with Zach, news reached them of Obi-Wan Kenobi's capture on Geonosis . Master Amal Bonhel was killed. And now it was obvious why the Jedi thought him special. He was taken back to Kamino for training and was quickly on the front-lines. Zach was on a Separatist supply ship during the Battle of Coruscant as he took command of the ship and its guns he managed to provide back up for Republic forces while catching the Confederacy of Independent Systems off guard and blasting their ships. He was shot by a fellow ARC trooper turned Separatist agent but Zach still managed to ram the ship into a Droid Control Ship and escaped. Early Years (32BBY-27BBY) ﻿ ﻿ :"Here, why is my slave growing so fast?" :"Remarkable! This thing seems to have been submitted with growth acceleration" :-A local slave trader speaking to Zach's master about him CT-5774 was born on Kamino with unusual gifts. His DNA was mixed accidentally by a clumsy Kaminoan with a secret Kaminoan super soldier serum, which the Kaminoans had been working on to create an even greater success than the clones of Jango Fett. An attempt to create the perfect soldier which was still unsuccessful despite the Kaminoans greatest efforts. After realising what he had done the Kaminoan went to see Lama Su. The clone had been processed and it was unclear whether he was dangerous or not. So Lama Su dispatched the Kaminoan to take the clone to Nal Hutta where he would surely be swallowed by the swamp. But the Kaminoan couldn't do it so he changed course to Tatooine where he left him at Mos EspaSpaceport. He was found by a rich slaver who took him. He was subjected to abuse from his master and had spent a number of times being examined by a local doctor for his obedience and high growth rate which was very unusual for a freshly caught slave.He tried escaping a number of times but was unsuccessful. k.jpg|Kamino vats tat.jpg|Mos Espa Spaceport imagesCAYZZ0Z1.jpg|Rich Slaver ARC 1.jpg|ARC Zach Escaping Slavery (22B.B.Y) One day near the outskirts of Mos Espa a Jedi called Amal Bonhel arrived to investigate a Death stick trade where slaves were being used to corier them around to starports to sneak off-world. His slaver was head of the operation and was using him for this very purpose. Bonhel confronted the slaver who would not give in to the Jedi's demands and ordered his men to kill the Jedi. Amal held them off valiantly but was getting overrun. Zach who now had the mental and physical traits of a 20 year old person helped. He attacked his slaver and stole his weapons, he and Amal Bonhel fought their way out and left on the ship. Amal then saw that there was something unusual about him and decided to take him to the Jedi temple and he was named Zach henceforth. The Clone Wars (22B.B.Y-19B.B.Y) "Mmm... a valueble asset he could be. Carefully we must tread. A powerful enemy he could be too if turn to the Separatists he does. Contanimated DNA change him it could." -Master Yoda talking to Mace Windu about Zach. Zach started as a normal clone trooper but was quickly promoted to Commander for his efforts and skill during the conflict. As the war progressed he was assigned to a special division created by Chancellor Palpatine to explore lightsaber combat for troopers (which Palpatine secretly created to hunt Jedi after order 66), for this Zach was given the title Saber Master. He then left to return to the front-lines and he became a veteran of many battles from Iceberg 3 to the second battle of Geonosis. Later on he became an ARC trooper but was reported MIA after the Battle of Coruscant. First Battle of Rhen Var Geonosis Saga Zach was a key part of the second battle of Geonosis and received the Geonosis trophy. It is currently in Zach's Cool Jedi Apartment house. Iceberg Three Zach accompanied jedi Plo Koon, Commander Wolffe and the 104th Battalion or Wolfpack to Iceberg III to clear a way to Mon Calamari. The trophy is with the Geonosis campaign trophy in Cool Jedi Apartment. Battle of Coruscant(19 B.B.Y.) While Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan were boarding General Grievous' ship to rescue the Chancellor, special forces were deployed to help the Republic ships prevent the Separatists. Among those were Zach and another ARC who were both assigned to hijack a Separatist ship and provide cover for the rest of the republic fleet to arrive. To get aboard they had a small stealth ship take them close to one of the Separatists mainline cruisers.They then jumped out using jetpacks and their breathing filters to get close to the bridge where they smashed the glass and killed all on deck. Zach took control of the ship and opened fire at Separatist ships. But then the other ARC shot Zach and left after saying that he was a Separatist agent. Zach was injured and if the ship was hit one more time it would explode so Zach took control of the ship and steered it towards a Separatist droid control ship ramming it into it and crippling the Separatist fleet. Galactic Civil War Zach was last seen during mission: Knightfall where he turned upon Lord Vader and helped some Jedi escape through nearby docks off-world. After covering the Jedi's trail he stole a spice freighter and left the Empire. He then became a bounty hunter and worked for many people including the Rebel Alliance. After hearing about the Death Star being destroyed he pledged himself to the Rebel cause. He was continually under suspicion from other Rebels but soon proved himself in combat and earned their respect. He was involved in many battle including the battle of Hoth where he held of the Imperials to buy time for the evacuation. He was also involved in the battle of Endor and was in charge of a battalion assigned to help destroy the shield generator. After the battle Zach Shiproam disappeared and was presumed MIA. Even though they won Zach did not join in the celebrations and went back to being a bounty hunter in secret. Equipment and Weapons Zach used usualy clone weopons while fighting until becoming a bounty hunter: Republic Weoponary *DC-17 hand blasters *DC-15A blaster rifle *DC-15S blaster *Shadow Tech Rifle *Z-6 rotary blaster cannon *Accelerated thermal carbine *Republic Missile Launcher *Republic Flamethrower Bounty Hunter *Balnab Hunter Rifle *Death Watch Blaster Gear As a member of the republic ARC-5774 wore ARC Trooper Sergeant gear. As a bounty hunter he sometimes wore Death Watch armor but also: *Clone Cadet casual boots *Garnac suit *Death Watch gloves *Separatist scientist's Breather or Quartersize Boba Fett Helmet Houses Zach Shiproam has 5 houses so far: 1. Secret Death Watch Hideout hhdfbdfhbgjfbfjdfjsilewfijvnf;.PNG|One area of Secret Death Watch Hideout Captureqwertyuiopfjnergfij.PNG|Another view of Secret Death Watch Hideout 3.Battalion Cruiser jsdfboverhfbv.PNG|Command Bridge Fvgtycugty.PNG Capturetuifh.PNG Capture jrbfbgvjf.PNG Vksnvifnvif.PNG 4.Squad Base gkjfnjbnfjkvbcjvhikfhvbgf.PNG|Entrance to the base zxcvbnmmmmmmmkiiiiiiiuhg.PNG|Command Centre and squad Leader Office Capturegtdrhgujhdfu.PNG|Bar sdfsdgfgfhgfj.PNG|Balcony and Members quarters qwgfhhhrftdgh.PNG|Security Center being looked at from walkway awsdrftgyhugrffh.PNG|Prisoner Exacution fvbsdfbgnbg.PNG|Shooting Range and Parked speeders and AT-RTs Category:Republic Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:ARC Trooper Category:Saber Master Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:The Unyielding Category:Leader Category:Clone Troopers Category:Warriors of Legends Category:Clones